Dark Series 07 Dark Deliverance
by unicorn1111
Summary: Neither the Mayor or the Sheriff were the types to back down from a challenge, it just wasn't in either Regina or Emma's nature. Even less so for the Evil Queen and the Dark One.


Hi guys, welcome to number seven in a series of stories involving Regina and Emma post her possession of the Dark One. Having shared True Love's kiss Emma has been freed from the control of the Dark One though it remains bound to her.

 **Dark Series 07 Dark Deliverance**

It's talent night at the Rabbit Hole, normally neither Regina nor Emma would normally be caught dead there, but it's open microphone night and both Henry and Paige have been talked into performing a duet by Snow. When they heard about it his moms decided that they should be there, not just to be supportive but to keep the place a little calm.

The night turned out to be a surprisingly good one for the most part, four of the dwarves do a barbershop quartet that's surprisingly good, all things considered, Ruby singing and dancing her way through Beyoncé's Single ladies, backed up by Belle and of all people, Mulan, raising both Emma and Regina's eyebrows. The applause had been nice, though Red had cast an evil eye when someone suggested they sing 'Werewolves of London', Emma had no idea how anyone knew that track here in Storybrook though given they'd been stuck in the 80s for so long maybe it wasn't too surprising. There had been several other acts, some good, some so-so, though Elsa and Anna singing "Let it go" was a little too Meta for almost everyone.

Paige and Henry had done a sweet version of an old Enchanted Forest duet, 'Maiden's Moon', bringing the hint of a tear to Regina's eye. Seeing it Emma leaned in and spoke quietly.

"What's up, are you okay?" Regina glanced her way and spoke quietly.

"It's a song I loved as a little girl, I don't know who taught them but it's a beautiful song" Emma nodded and leaned back, making certain to keep one hand on her lover's thigh, keeping their connection.

Once they'd finished, to cheers and applause they'd magiked Henry and Paige home for the night, the Rabbit Hole late at night was no place for kids.

As the night went on there was a call for people who haven't sung to give it a go, with several people eyeing both women off. Finally there was an anonymous call from the throng for the Mayor and Sherriff to step up and sing. The women look at each other, neither really wanting to perform, trying to turn the requests down, until a voice called out from the crowd.

"The Evil Queen can't be bothered with the rest of us anymore since she hooked up with the Dark One" Another voice, maybe one of the dwarves, though Emma coudn't tell, chimed in.

"Maybe they're too scared" Emma grimaced, that was a low blow, not to mention a cunning one, neither Regina or her were the kind to step back from a challenge, any challenge. She turned to look at Regina to see her lover was seething and swallowed, this wasn't going to go well, she could tell.

"Regina…" Ignoring her in her anger Regina looked around the room and her eyes narrowed as she stood and spoke, her voice carrying over the room.

"I haven't prepared anything, but I will tell you what's going to happen. Be here at 9 tomorrow night and then you will get a show" There was a ragged cheer at that before Regina looked down at her. Emma wasn't sure what the hell had just happened.

"Regina, what…" With a shake of the head Regina spoke.

"Let's go home dear" With that a swirl of purple smoke carried them away to Mifflin Street.

An hour and several apple ciders later Regina had calmed down enough to realise what she'd done.

"Emma, what on earth will I do?" Emma leaned back at her end of the couch and smiled.

"What will we do you mean?'

"Thank you dear" They exchanged a smile, before Regina continued, worry evident in her voice. "I can't sing" Emma shook her head.

"Of course you can, I've heard you, in the shower, here in the kitchen, you have a great singing voice" Regina frowned.

"That was here, in private, I can't sing, not in front of people" She chewed her lip, looking, in Emma's admittedly biased view, both anguished and adorable all at once. "Everyone will be watching, judging me, us!" She frowned darkly. "To them I will always be the evil queen" The blonde suddenly snapped her fingers, a grin breaking out.

"They want evil, I say we give it to them" Regina frowned, uncertain where Emma was going with this.

"What do you mean?" The blonde smiled then pushed off the couch, moving over to the bookshelf where her vintage CD collection now lived and sorting through them for a moment before pulling out a case with a slight 'aha' of triumph and walking back to the curious Regina, handing it over.

"Track 6, I think that should do it" Regina looked down at the album with it's old style cannon on the front then flipped it over to read the back as Emma tapped one track in particular, drawing a frown from Regina at the title before she glanced up at her lover.

"Why this one? I mean, besides the obvious link in the song title?"

"Because it's both of us and we're going to kill it" Regina glanced up at her lover then back at the CD, hesitation in her voice.

"I know something of the band but I surely don't have a voice suitable for their music" Emma was unconcerned, shrugging.

"That's what magic's for" Regina looked up, understanding in her eyes.

"You're suggesting using magic to improve our voices?" Emma smiled as she explained.

"Not improve so much as change, something a little more appropriate" Regina nodded slowly, then a little more definitively before she spoke.

"Let us listen to it and we can make a decision" Emma smiled, she knew they could pull this off, if anything this song was written for them, or at least other people's imagined versions of them. Half an hour and several repeats later Emma smiled as Regina aquiesced.

"If nothing else dear, it should set tongues wagging" They exchanged matching happy smiles before Emma frowned, drawing a question from Regina. "Is something wrong dear, what's bothering you?" The blonde shrugged.

"Just wondering where we can get the backing track in time for the show" Regina nodded.

"You mean the musical accompanyment?" Emma nodded, a frown marring her face as she spoke.

"Yeah, I know the karaoke machine in the Rabbit Hole hasn't got that track and we need some music to sing to" The smile that appeared on Regina's face was pure evil.

"Oh I think we can do better than that dear, so much better" Emma took in the calculating look on Regina's face.

"Regina, that's a very wicked look you've got there" She tipped her head to regard her lover. "What are you planning?"

"Well dear, given all the references to Hell and Evil, I think I have just the musicians"

"Really?" Regina just sat back; the smile on her face said it all.

 **The Rabbit Hole, the following night**

It seemed like most of the town was here, word of mouth had done its job and the place was standing room only.

"I'll tell you what Regina; we sure can draw a crowd"

Regina smiled over at Emma and stood, taking in the large crowd before walking regally up to the stage, the blonde right behind her. Stepping up onto the stage she glanced around the packed room, seeing faces, some skeptical, some hostile, most curious and a few smiling and nodding, people like Ruby and Hopper, Elsa and Arial. She smiled and nodded to herself, Emma was right, if they were here to see a show, they were going to get one. They'd spent most of the day in rehearsals until they had their act down pat, now though was the real test.

Plucking the microphone from the stand she walked the stand off to one side then strode back over to the centre, meeting Emma who had done the same before they stood there looking out over the crowd, microphones in hand as Regina spoke, her amplified voice filling the room.

"Thank you for coming, I see we have a full house" Emma spoke up.

"Good to see, we normally don't do this so you're very, very lucky" There were cheers and some jeers before the crowd settled. Regina looked around the room then to Emma before making a production of looking around the stage and speaking, her amplified voice easily covering the crowd's noise, which quietened noticeably.

"Sheriff, I think this stage lacks atmosphere" Emma nodded theatrically.

"Very true Madame Mayor, lets do something about that" With a wave of the blonde's hand almost all of the lights went out, leaving a few covering the stage as Emma spoke. "Better" Regina nodded and then spoke.

"This stage is a bit pedestrian, it needs a revamp" With her gesture the stage was illuminated with illusionary flames, chains hanging from the rafters, spotlights on Emma and Regina as the crowd gasped. Emma looked around at the audience, now barely seen and grinned.

"That's good cause a little atmosphere goes a long way" She waggled her fingers and smoke started to drift across the stage as the backdrop became red tinged rocks, some with skeletons chained to them. "But we need some music" Regina smiled wickedly and turned to her lover.

"That we do, but I'm not a fan of canned music, not when live music is so much better" They shared a nod and a wink before Regina gestured, the purple smoke clearing to reveal a drum kit and several electric guitars on their stands plus two microphones on stands. The crowd was buzzing now, excited voices rising above the background hum as Emma nodded theatrically.

"That's good, but we need musicians, those instruments won't play themselves y'know" She looked around the audience and smirked, then raised one hand high into the air as the audience suddenly stilled, wondering what was going to happen next. With a snap of the fingers and a whirl of grey smoke a group of three women, dressed in quintessential rock attire, boots, leather pants, tight tee shirts and the like, appeared on stage behind them, or at least that's what they appeared to be.

Closer examination however indicated that the women's ebony hair and red skin weren't a trick of the light, nor were their small horns, lashing tails and glittering white, pointed teeth, making the audience gasp as they realised they were demons, or to be specific, succubae, summoned to the stage. Regina turned to the three and inclined her head regally in greeting as they made their way across the stage, two picking up the electric guitars while the third made its way to the drum kit and sat, twirling a set of sticks between its fingers. Ignoring the audience's sudden, shocked murmuring Regina turned back to Emma and spoke, her voice carried across the room through the speakers.

"I believe we're almost ready, don't you" Emma nodded then replied.

"Almost, we just need to dress for the occasion" With a nod Regina gestured and purple smoke enveloped both women, parting to reveal them looking very much different than their previous, normal everyday attire. Emma now wore tight black leather pants, several belts around her waist, tall black motorcycle boots and a partly-ripped 'Black Sabbath' tee shirt, leather fingerless gloves on her hands while her hair was now wildly teased and her makeup stark and smokey, the quintessential rock chick look.

Regina on the other hand had gone for the antithesis of her Evil Queen look, a short leather skirt, black stockings and high-heeled knee boots, matched with a 'Motorhead' tee and a black, metal-studded leather jacket, her hair now long and wild down her back, black eye shadow and lipstick all adding to the look.

There were shouts and scattered applause, plus one or two wolf-whistles from the crowd as the two women on stage stood there illuminated in the spotlights, Emma's grin was huge as she nodded and faced the crowd then spoke into the mic, her voice easily heard above the din.

"This is a tribute to a band that knew what it was talking about" She smiled wickedly to herself then continued. "This is called Evil Walks…"

Regina looked around the room, ignoring the excited buzz and stunned looks of the crowd then nodded to herself, glancing over her shoulder where the succubae were waiting, catching their eyes and raising her arm, her clenched fist giving the signal; not surprisingly the former queen knew a thing or two about showmanship.

A ferocious wailing of guitars burst from the speakers, backed by a thumping drum beat as Emma's head bobbed and Regina's boot heel tapped in time with the beat. With a long look between the women, Regina lifted the mic and sang; her voice low and growly, redolent of whiskey and smoke and something dark, unlike anything anyone had ever heard from her before.

" _Black shadow hangin' over your shoulder_ "

" _Black mark up against your name_ "

" _Your green eyes couldn't get any colder_ "

" _There's bad poison runnin' thru your veins_ "

Emma's voice joined in, like Regina's her's too was low and growly and angry and totally unlike her normal one as they sang in harmony with the pounding beat as the succubae on the drums worked herself into a frenzy of sound.

" _Evil walks behind you_ "

" _Evil sleeps beside you_ " Regina threw a wicked grin at Emma even as they continued in harmony.

" _Evil talks arouse you_ " Emma's wink was quick but Regina caught it, her grin growing even as they sang on.

" _Evil walks behind you_ " Regina let the hand holding the mic drop to her side as Emma picked up the lyrics in time with the pounding beat.

" _Black widow weavin' evil notion_ "

" _Dark secret's bein' spun in your web_ "

" _Good men goin' down in your ocean_ "

" _They can't swim cos they're tied to your bed_ " Regina joined in for the chorus, stepping behind Emma as she did.

" _Evil walks behind you_ " Emma turned her head to look at her lover.

" _Evil sleeps beside you_ " They moved to stand back to back, heads thrown back as they sang in perfect harmony.

" _Evil talks arouse you_ "

" _Evil walks behind you_ " Emma stepped back to let Regina lead.

" _You're just crying wolf_ " A loud yell came from the dark, right where Ruby had been sitting, making them both grin, though Regina didn't miss a beat as Emma interjected, pointing at Regina.

" _I sometimes wonder where you park your broom_ " Regina mock frowned before a grin broke out as she took up the track again.

" _Oh black widow_ " The two succubae on the electric guitar's launched into a swirling guitar duet, strutting round the stage and dueling back and forward as Regina and Emma struck poses side by side, arms crossed in front of them, legs planted wide, heads nodding to the beat as they scanned the stunned audience in front of them before Regina started singing once more.

" _C'mon weave your web_ "

" _Down in your ocean_ "

" _You got 'em tied to your bed_ " Emma's quick nod and smirk was easily seen at that.

" _With your dark, dark secrets_ "

" _And your green, green eyes_ "

" _You black widow_ " Emma interjected quickly.

"Hey everyone, help us out here, join me in singing evil" She thrust one fist to the sky as she sang.

" _Evil_ " Regina filling in the rest of the lyrics.

" _Walks behind you_ " Emma's fist thrust up once more, as the guitar-wielding succubae joined in, followed by the audience, at first scattered but picking up with each repeat.

" _Evil_ " Regina grinned at the response as she followed up.

" _Sleeps beside you_ " Another fist thrust as the audience followed, joining the succubi as they sang.

" _Evil_ "

" _Talks arouse you_ "

" _Evil_ "

" _Walks behind you_ "

" _Evil_ "

" _Walks behind you_ "

" _Evil_ " By now there wasn't anyone in the place not joining in, carried along by the moment as the room resounded to the chorus, bringing a grin to Emma's face as she locked eyes with Regina.

" _Sleeps beside you_ " The brunette smirked at her lover as the blonde thrust her hand to the sky once more, drawing the chorus with her, fists thrusting up throughout the audience.

" _Evil_ "

" _Talks arouse you_ "

" _Evil_ "

" _Walks behind you_ "

" _Evil_ '

" _Sleeps beside you_ "

" _Evil_ "

" _Talks arouse you_ "

" _Evil_ "

" _Walks behind you_ "

" _Evil_ w _alks…_ " Emma dropped her fist and thrust her hand towards Regina, pointing at her lover, the message not lost on anyone there.

" _You're so bad_ " The guitars screamed higher and higher, driven by the drums until, with a sudden crescendo they stopped and the stage fell dark, leaving the room stunned and silent.

The lights came back on again and the crowd roared as Emma grinned at her lover, they'd came, they'd sang and they'd conquered. The applause and cheers were loud and went on for what might almost have been an embarrassing length before Regina picked up the mike.

"I hope that you will agree, we were asked to sing and sung we have" There was laughter and cheers as Emma grinned at the crowd and spoke up.

"Thank you and good night"

As the normal lights came up and the stage returned to its normal appearance as they dispelled the magic, the three succubae made their way across the stage, arriving in front of the two women as everyone nearby shrank back a bit at their approach before the first; a stunning woman just like the others, if one was to look past the horns and tail and...everything, smiled and inclined her head respectfully, then spoke, her voice smooth and dark and like scented cigars and aged whiskey.

"Your Majesty, Dark One" Regina and Emma both nodded before the demon spoke again, her voice throaty and seductive. "Was our performance everything you wished?" Regina nodded once more and spoke formally.

"Everything promised and more, thou have done well" Emma nodded as she spoke.

"Yeah, you kicked ass, I'd play with you anytime" The demons smiled together, exposing long, wickedly sharp canines amongst glitteringly white teeth before the leader spoke again.

"It was indeed an enjoyable diversion, but there is the small matter of payment..." Regina nodded once.

"Indeed, if you relocate to the basement of the building we first summoned you too, we'll be along shortly to ensure you receive your payment in full" The three demonettes smirked, almost in unison, before the first spoke.

"We will be waiting, eagerly, for you and your...tribute" She nodded to them before all three vanished in a puff of black smoke and a whiff of brimstone.

For the next few minutes they endured congratulations from what seemed half the town before they were left with a small group including Ruby, Belle, Mulan, Snow and Charming. They were full of praise and not a few questions, especially about the 'backing band' but they both played it down.

"We needed musicians in a hurry and where exactly were we going to get them here I Storybrook?" There wasn't much answer to that, though both Snow and Charming still looked uncertain. Bringing the night to a close Regina caught her lover's eye and nodded before speaking.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we have a backing band to pay" Charming looked suddenly troubled as he spoke, Regina thought he looked constipated.

"Yeah, about that...?" Emma and Regina both turned to regard him, Emma tilting her head in question and Regina raising an eyebrow as she spoke.

"Yes?"

"They were really demons, weren't they?" Emma nodded as she glanced at Regina then answered.

"Yeah, so?"

"What sort of payment do they want, blood..." His voice was tentative, almost fearful. "Souls?" Both women's laughter was quick and light before Regina spoke.

"Of course not, don't be stupid, do you really think either of us would be a party to that?" He shook his head quickly, as if eager to dispell the notion.

"No, not at all, it's just well, they're demons?" Emma grinned, never one to miss an opportunity to mess with Charming and Snow.

"Not just demons, succubae" Snow frowned.

"What's the difference, aren't all demons the same?" Regina sighed at Snow's niavete then replied.

"Of course not, all demons fill different roles and niches, each specific to that type of demon" Charming's brow furrowed before he spoke up.

"Well if they don't want blood or souls, what do they take as pay?" Regina shrugged.

"A small amount of our essence, quite a reasonable price to pay for their services"

"Isn't that dangerous, or painful?" Neither missed the hooded glance both women shared before Regina turned her attention back to them and shook her head.

"Not at all, quite the contrary actually, we're quite looking forward to it in fact" Snow and Charming exchanged a glance before Snow's curiosity got the better of her.

"Well what sort of demons are succubi then?" Emma's grin was pure evil delight as she leaned in and spoke.

"Sex demons"

With that a whirl of smoke carried them away; they had a debt to pay after all.


End file.
